moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Terras
History Terras' life began on the draenei vessel Genedar. Born to a boisterous, jovial vindicator Juras, and a cunning, charming anchorite Martul, through her veins flows the blood of a high caste warrior descendant from Archimonde's wrathguard. Though Martul aimed to see her daughter follow her apparent legacy as an anchorite, Terras believed herself unfit to waste away in a temple reciting hymns and practicing magic. Time and time again, Terras was dragged home by the collar of her blouse and soon ceased her formal instruction in commanding either the arcane or the Light. Martul found little time or reason to bother with a girl in whom she saw little of herself or potential in. Juras was loving, but ill prepared for such a haughty daughter. Terras was permitted to continue her boorish ways, often spending dawn to dusk in the treetops or plains of far-flung worlds. She found herself in constant trouble, more than once returning to draenei settlements with a deep gash or a crumpled hand. Anchorites urged the girl to change her ways as they fussed over her wounds, but Terras was a girl who listened to none. Orcish Invasion and Aftermath Terras learned by necessity to temper her carefree passion. Though she remained stubborn and overconfident, her time as a wanderer had grown her out of her childish tenancies. But what little the young adult knew of the orcs, fighting and war could not prepare her for the eventual slaughter of her people. She was secured passage to Zangarmarsh by her father, who chose to give his life defending Shattrath. In the aftermath of the invasion, Terras found solace in the Light, reverence for the naaru and a deep respect for the Prophet Velen. After the death of Juras, Martul recommitted to a relationship with her daughter. The draenei fled their destroyed homes for Telredor and ultimately the Exodar. The Reopening of the Dark Portal Horrified to see that Draenor had been desecrated by the orcs' fel magic, Terras assisted in the reconstruction of Shattrath and joined the ranks of the Sha'tar. Her initial hesitance to fight alongside the sin'dorei was eventually washed away by the comradery she found with her newfound allies. Through her formal training with the Shattered Sun, Terras gained skill with a blade and enough discipline to see her newfound talents put to use. With Illidan supposedly dead and Kil'jaeden defeated, she spent her days training with the Sha'tar and her nights mingling at World's End tavern. Peace and War Years passed and Terras' attention span had waned. Her taste buds found the liquor of Shattrath's taverns stale, and the dark brown of the city's walls even moreso. One evening, Terras came upon a seasoned vindicator by the name of Samhaus among the city's upper rises. The prickly, Argus-aged woman came from a caste of Archimonde's inner circle of wrathguard, the same Terras traced her lineage to. Among the few of his elite to flee Argus and refuse Sargeras' gifts, the woman took on Terras as a disciple and instructed her in the ancient techniques and beliefs of the long dead tradition. Terras used this high level of training to justify her appointment to the Sha'nash's triumvirate by Erundo, a move decried by many of the Hand of Argus as nepotism. Though never truly accepted by the councils of the Exodar, Exarch Terras served well and justly, defending draenei land from incursions against the Hawktotem Tribe, The Sunguard, Dominion of the Sun, Kor'kron and others. She continued to serve as Exarch in Sha'nor - The Light's Refuge aboard a naaru vessel known as the Carrius, traveling to Legion worlds years before the Vindicaar came to Azeroth. Appearance A crop of golden hair offers a narrow frame of Terras' stoic features. She has sharp, bright eyes, often found half-lidded. Her dark and ornate armor strikes a strong contrast against her pale, mostly unmarked skin. A plethora of belts cross over her spartan chest and waist, tying down a cloak of brown silk, a leather satchel, and a worn scabbard. Terras wields a crystal longsword called Sha'nash. Near the hilt, the blade is carved of jagged blue stone. A golden seam runs through the sword about halfway down its length, where shining yellow crystal replaces the translucent blue all the way to the sword's fierce tip. Currently Terras returned from her crusade newly Lightforged. With no greater glory to seek, she relinquished her title as Exarch and now freely offers her blade to the worthy and its edge to her enemies.Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Hand of Argus Category:Warriors Category:Sha'nor Category:The Sha'nash